Janice Wang
Janice Wang (born 1974) is a supporting character in the IT Files. Janice is a senior investigator working the grand theft division of Interpol. She generally deals with the theft of priceless items such as historical artifacts and museum pieces. Janice works closely with insurance companies and local law enforcement officials. Biography Janice was born in Centreville, Virginia a suburb of Washington DC. Her parents own and run a small electronics store that more or less funded Janice and her two younger sisters' many hobbies. The three girls were average students in school but had numerous after school activities such as sports and clubs. Growing up Janice like her sisters played several sports, swimming and track were two sports that Janice excelled at. Also as a child and throughout her teen years she had a deep interest in crime novels and even belonged to a teen crime solving club. The club actually solved minor thefts and crimes that happened in their community. The whole experience of the club had been a thrill for her and it was something that she would not forget. After graduating high school Janice was accepted into the University of Virginia where she earned her bachelors and law degree. With her interest still strong in solving crimes she sought employment and was hired by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Janice worked with the for nearly three years in the insurance fraud division solving her fair share of cases. She became a rising star within her division and was up for promotion to Supervisory Special Agent until she was contacted by Interpol. Cassandra Flick, had worked with Janice on few occasions and believe the FBI agent would better make a difference in the international community. Without thinking twice Janice took the job offer. Being an FBI agent already the new job was more like a lateral transfer and Janice skipped training and the whole rookie phase of the organization. She was then assigned to the grand theft division where she remains currently. Grand Theft agents are not currently assigned to home offices instead Janice travels the globe, solving various thefts. Janice's only company is her partner, junior agent Kathleen Rudd. A major assignment Janice ended up with was investigating smuggling in Hamunaptra. Partnered with International Temporal Enforcement Agency GRID agents Yeardley Luxby and Avrum Zurer, Janice and Kathleen ended up discovering a smuggling operation run by Kira Chase and Stan Criswell. Edwin Branson ended up freezing Janice with Type-7 right as she discovered his connection to events. In the end thanks to intervention from Scott Dawson Criswell was captured but Janice remained troubled by events, vowing to hunt down Criswell's partners. Personal Information * Current Age: 35 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 35B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Lyon, FR * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Partner * Kathleen Rudd Friends * Cassandra Flick Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Janice is based on actress Grace Park. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Interpol